Break Your Heart
by Spearritt-Belisario-Fan
Summary: A/U. Abby and Connor have a fight that leaves them hanging. Will they ever recover or is this the end? A lot of conby angst. Conby pairing. Becker/Connor, Abby/Jess friendship. Reviews are welcome! Also bad language is used and some graphic scenes.


**This is my first Primeval story, I hope you all enjoy. It's an AU story so if you don't like it, you don't have to read. Ratings may change. There's a lot of angst, so don't read if you don't like angst.**

* * *

Abby was furious. How dare he leave her like this? She was pretty sure this was the most mad she had ever been. It didn't make any sense… Why would he do this? Leave her? She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek and shut her eyes, this had to be a dream. She knew it wasn't though and as she looked at the clock and realised Connor wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. She sighed. 4am the clock read and she shook her head. It was getting Ridiculous, they had only been back from the cretaceous for 2 weeks and Phillip had Connor working 16 hours every day. She hardly ever even see him anymore, but he knew that he had to be home by ten o'clock last night because it was their 1 year anniversary. But here she was, 6 hours later and no sign of Connor.

The door opened and Abby opened her eyes, they were red and puffy from all the crying. Connor strolled in and jumped when he saw Abby sat on the couch in the dark. "Geez Abby, you scared the shit out of me." He said shaking his head and Abby stood up. "Where were you?" She asked and he scratched the back of his head goofily. "Phillip had me working late, I'm almost done on the project." Connor said smiling and Abby nodded.

"You were supposed to be home 6 hours ago." Abby said crossing her arms and looking at him intensely. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Like that was ever bound to happen." He said as he walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Abby followed him, hot on his heels. "It was our one year anniversary Connor. We were supposed to go out for a meal, remember?" She asked looking at him. She was hurt, how dare he react like this. Connor nodded.

"I know, and I was going to call but Phillip took my phone of me." Abby scoffed and laughed. Connor looked at her frowning.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Abby shook her head and walked into the living room. "Nothing." She called but Connor was having none of it and followed her quickly.

"Look I get you're pissed but works really important." Abby whizzed around and looked at him. "I thought I was important to." Connor sighed in desperation. "Don't be like this Abby, you know you are but works-"Abby cut him off. "More important right now." She said sourly and Connor scoffed.

"Why do you always have to be so inconsiderate?" Abby looked at him unbelievably. "Are you honestly saying that I am inconsiderate? Sorry Mr 'works the most important thing to me because Phillip is such a legend.'" She shook her head and puffed out some air. How did he even have the nerve?

Connor glared at her. "I knew one day you would become jealous of me and my work." Abby laughed loudly. He _HAD_ to be joking, she thought she saw a glance of sadness in his eyes but it was replaced by anger quickly.

"Jealous of you? Oh yeah because everyone needs a twat in their life." She said rolling her eyes and Connor was furious.

"Shut the fuck up Abby, seriously get a grip. You are being so pathetic right now, why do you always have to get emotional." Abby was fuming, if she was mad before she didn't want to think what she was now.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me to shut the fuck up. All I wanted was a nice meal with my boyfriend for our anniversary, but _nooo_. He had to be at work licking Phillips ass. 'Oh Phillip what shall I do next? Oh Phillip you are such a genius. Oh Phillip, bla bla bla.' Seriously no one cares!" She shouted and Connor walked up to her glaring at her.

"You know what Abigail, I am sick of you and your emotional outbursts. Do you think I wanted to spend a year with you in the cretaceous? Because if you thought I enjoyed waking up to you crying every day, I didn't. You know Jess has been really helping me out nowadays and she has been a good friend and actually understands my work with Phillip. Now I know why your stepdad did what he did to put up with you." A slap echoed around the apartment before silence took over. Abby had tears streaming down her face and her hand stung from slapping Connor so hard. Connor had tears in his eyes too as they both stared at each other in silence. Connor knew he had gone too far, but he was so angry.

"Get out of my fucking flat." Abby said quietly. Connor didn't move.

"Get out." She said loudly and Connor looked at her before taking his money and keys and slamming the door shut. Abby fell to the floor in sobs, what had just happened? How did Connor even say those things? She loved him and he had just said all of that with no emotion and any consideration. Tears streamed out of her eyes and she sobbed loudly. She didn't know how they were going to come back from this.

Connor hit the steering wheel as tears fell from his eyes, he was a dick. He knew what he said had hit her hard but she had made him so angry! Still, he knew there was no excuse and he put his head in his hands, what was he going to do? He put the keys in the ignition and drove off. He knew where he could stay.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. If anyone likes it please review and let me know. Also who do you want Connor to be best friends with? Also, Abby? This is a Connor/Abby pairing story, so don't worry. I just love conby angst!**


End file.
